Time-to-value (TTV) is a measurement indicating the time it takes to receive a return on an investment. In the context of a software product or application, the TTV measurement may reflect the time it takes to obtain some benefit or value based on the operation of the software product. Ideally, a consumer or user of the software product desires very little time before the software product is delivering high value.